


Take A Seat

by indigomini



Series: Tentacles Kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Sounding, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin invents a new sex toy for Kyungsoo to try. It's kind of goofy looking, but Kyungsoo's gotta give it a shot. Where did the inspiration for this weird device come from though?





	Take A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/642d0315c7131daf0d83a789c1431733/tumblr_ngcuo9C7sQ1ql1bvlo1_400.gif) **(NSFW!!)** that prompted the whole fest! It's literally just weird porn, so don't expect much, but it was fun to think about.

Kyungsoo has been crying for nearly five minutes now. He has actual tears streaming down his now-red face, and Jongin is starting to panic. It still  _ sounds  _ like he's laughing, but every time he glances over at the chair, he collapses into another fit of wheezing giggles and more tears come.

"I mean, it's the default setting," Jongin defends his latest invention, only to get another round of choked guffaws from the floor. The chair, from a cold start, has a smooth, blank phallus wiggling in the air. It looks like a big pink noodle, tapering off to a blunt end, dancing above the seat.

"Can you even—" Kyungsoo wheezes out, wiping at his eyes, "—can you even  _ use _ it like that?" He makes another heroic effort to climb back onto his own feet, but fails, collapsing in more laughter.

"I don't see why not," he huffs. This was supposed to be sexy, dammit. "Maybe you should  _ try  _ it before you dismiss it."

The challenge helps sober Kyungsoo up a bit. "Two seconds ago, you were trying to say that's not all it does," he says weakly, little hitches in his breath where giggles threaten to overtake him again. "And now you're saying to respect the tentacle thing."

"It can  _ look _ like one!" Jongin proclaims, holding up the remote. "Or a human penis, or a Martian knot, or whatever you want!"

"But instead, it looks like...actually, it looks kind of like a really smooth tongue, now that I think about it," Kyungsoo says, stepping closer to examine it. "That might be interesting." He starts stripping off his clothes, hastily kicking them off to the side. "Make it bigger though."

Catering porn to Earthlings is surprisingly easy money. They go crazy at the slightest change from themselves, so long as it's still roughly bilateral humanoids and there's some kind of penetration. He hit the jackpot with Kyungsoo. A  _ Nevidian _ . It makes every shooting a thousand times easier when you can actually see what's going on inside, and the Earthlings lose their minds over the concept of see-through porn. Jongin adjusts a dial on the remote and smiles as the phallus thickens immediately. "Good?" he asks.

"To start with, yeah," Kyungsoo answers. His bottom half gradually goes transparent as he turns toward Jongin, gesturing at the base of the chair. "Am I supposed to just...sit on it?"

The blue halo that outlines Kyungsoo's body is so fascinating to see. It's always much more apparent when he uses his camouflage. "Yeah, just let me know to use more or pull back," Jongin says, distracted as he watches Kyungsoo slowly lower himself onto the chair.

The pink phallus writhes underneath Kyungsoo's ass, causing him to let out a surprised gasp and another giggle. It wriggles easily, slicking its way as it slithers up Kyungsoo's penis, wrapping around it and squeezing. "Hmmm," Kyungsoo hums softly, spreading his legs so it can have better access. "That's interesting."

He should be recording this, Jongin belatedly realizes. He tries to walk backward, keeping an eye on Kyungsoo as the tentacle slowly releases his dick and nudges at his balls before dipping lower to investigate his hole. The wall catches Jongin by surprise, and he grunts as he swipes at the panel to hit the record button before running back to get a better view.

"How does it feel?" Jongin asks softly, watching as Kyungsoo's full lips part and his eyes fall shut. He's hard already. It normally takes a little more than a few seconds of just foreplay to get Kyungsoo hard.

"Like a tongue," Kyungsoo says, gasping as the tentacle pushes in. They watch as it contracts at his rim, but expands to fill him.

"Is it too much?" Jongin rushes out, concerned. He's got his finger on the knob again, ready to drop it all the way down.

"No," Kyungsoo says hurriedly. "Fuck... _ ah _ , no...leave it..." He gasps repeatedly as it twists and turns inside him, folding up on itself and stretching out. " _ Wow, _ " he moans. Slowly, his body relaxes enough that the phallus can stretch to its full girth. Kyungsoo's knuckles are white from how tightly he's gripping the sides of the chair.

"I can...make it firmer too or..." Jongin trails off, too focused on Kyungsoo's face as he moans loudly. This isn't even him playing it up for the recording. He has a lost look on his face and his legs keep jerking involuntarily. It's been barely over a minute.

A high pitched whimper leaves Kyungsoo's mouth as his body convulses. His skin’s opacity flickers wildly as the orgasm rocks through his system. Drops and lines of glowing white land on his stomach as he sags in the chair, panting and whining as the tentacle continues to move.

Jongin flips the switch on the controller, and the chair stills. “That was...fast,” he says in awe.

“That was so good,” Kyungsoo answers breathlessly, eyes hooded. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Jongin sets the remote down to carefully help the Nevidian to his feet. Kyungsoo’s entire body goes translucent for a few seconds before returning to its default state. He feels a touch on his cheek and his eyes focus back on Kyungsoo, who smears fingertips through the mess on his stomach.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, bringing it up to Jongin’s lips. He smiles proudly as Jongin sucks the fingers clean. Nevidians are widely considered a warrior race, known for their perfect camouflage and ruthlessness in battle. And here Kyungsoo is, defying them all by making porn for humans. He finds it amusing. Jongin finds him breathtaking.

“Thank you,” Jongin whispers. The seed burns the entire way down his throat. He pictures it glowing still as it settles into his stomach.

“I wanna go again,” Kyungsoo says, eyes lighting up excitedly.

Jongin clears his throat, the last bit of fire snuffed out. “How should I change the settings?” he asks, walking back to grab the remote.

“Maybe later, but wow, I really like this one,” Kyungsoo says, looking at the chair and the stationary pink phallus on it.

“O-oh,” he stutters, flushing as he fiddles with the controls. “That’s...good.”

Kyungsoo grabs him by the shoulders suddenly. “You really need to try it!” he says. “It’s  _ so _ nice.”

“I don’t think...no, it’s fine,” Jongin mumbles, hand freezing above the remote. That earns him a suspicious look and he stares down harder at the remote.

“Why don’t you wanna use it?”

Because he probably can’t come up with something to mask in the time it takes. He’s never really got the hang of lying. He’s so nervous. Jongin gulps, the heat in his stomach turning into guilt. “I-...” Nothing, he’s got nothing. “I’ll try it.”

Kyungsoo takes the remote from him and watches as he sloughs off his clothing, folding them neatly to try and stall before turning back. The best he could do was a color change and to alter the—

“You’re a shapeshifter,” Kyungsoo realizes. He sees through it immediately.

“I’m a Teuthidan,” Jongin amends quietly.

“Let me see you,” comes the request. More of a demand than a request.

He hasn’t assumed his real form in years. The parts that he covers with clothes, he doesn’t bother to change, but the parts that are exposed...he’s worn humanoid hands and feet for so long, it feels almost unnatural to shift back. It feels almost  _ wrong _ to stretch his features out, like they’re occupying the wrong amount of space, but he obeys.

“You...” Kyungsoo says, stepping forward. His eyes are so wide and bright and the glow around him is so intense, Jongin feels he might burn up just being in his presence. “That’s modeled after you then…”

“Yeah…”

“...I'm sorry I laughed at your dick earlier.” Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip. “I mean, clearly, I really liked it.”

“Can I...turn back?” Jongin asks, averting his eyes to the floor. His voice resonates deeper in this body. How he had forgotten.

“You can if you’re uncomfortable, but,” Kyungsoo says, grasping his hand gently, feeling the soft pink flesh. “But you’re beautiful like this.”

At those words, he braves a glance back to the Nevidian’s face. He seems sincere. Jongin closes his eyes regretfully, and pulls back into himself. His body feels much more comfortable packed up like this. His eyes open and he looks down only to realize he hasn’t shifted the normally clothed areas back and he lets out a small, embarrassed yip.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, resting a hand on his chest. He looks over Jongin’s body. “I want to try the real thing.”

Jongin is slowly pushed back into a different chair, too stunned to react. He can only watch as Kyungsoo gives him a smirk over his shoulder before lining himself up and squatting over Jongin’s lap. Instinctively, Jongin’s hands go up to hold his waist before remembering himself and trying to pull away shyly, but Kyungsoo’s own drops over his and keeps them in place.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes,” he answers.

The Nevidian lets out a breathy moan and his lower half goes translucent. They watch together as Jongin probes at his hole and slides in easily. Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin’s hips lift to press it all the way in. “Make it bigger,” he orders. Déjà vu.

Jongin complies, eyes fixated as he thickens inside of Kyungsoo’s body and the man hums in delight. This is so surreal. He can’t believe it is actually happening. Kyungsoo leans back against his chest and tilts his head to look up into Jongin’s face. The halo around his body radiates warmth, but it’s nothing compared to how it feels inside him.

“How long did it take last time?” Kyungsoo asks, whimpering as it moves inside him, his thighs jerking minutely. “A minute?”

Jongin can only stare uselessly at him. The sensations are too much, and he’s so overwhelmed, he can’t bring himself to speak.

“Let’s see if you can do better then,” Kyungsoo challenges.

After a few seconds to recover and process, he swallows and squeezes Kyungsoo’s hips. Jongin watches, transfixed, as Kyungsoo responds to every flick and twist, to the point that he is screaming out every time Jongin presses over a certain area. When he focuses on just that spot, Kyungsoo’s legs start quivering uncontrollably, and he clenches tightly around him. His lower body keeps losing transparency, as if he can’t focus on keeping it constant.

Kyungsoo yelps, gasping for each breath as Jongin starts to spasm inside him. His hands dig into Jongin’s as he writhes on top of him. “Fill me,” he repeats over and over. “Give it to me.”

His body obeys Kyungsoo. Jongin chokes back a cry as he feels himself explode in pleasure, his head thrown back as he lifts his hips off the chair, pushing his release deeper into Kyungsoo. He lands back in the seat and rights himself to see the lighter pink coating Kyungsoo’s insides, obscuring himself as glowing white lands higher up before Kyungsoo’s body goes opaque and grows heavier on top of him.

“I’m slipping,” Kyungsoo warns weakly.

Jongin rushes to lift him higher and get a better grip to keep either of them from falling off the small chair. He’s panting. He can’t remember the last time he found release.

“Open,” Kyungsoo orders, and there’s a wet tap on his lips a moment later.

Jongin opens his mouth, and sweet fire is pressed onto his tongue. He sucks it clean only to have Kyungsoo dip into the mess and continue to feed him. It leaves him feeling even headier.

“That’s gonna be really nice to watch later,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Watch...later… Jongin nearly drops him as he straightens up. “I forgot to turn off the recording!” he realizes.

“ _ I _ didn’t forget,” Kyungsoo says, stretching and scooting higher on Jongin’s lap. He slips out, and there’s a rush of warmth in the seat a moment later as his release drips out. Kyungsoo leans forward to look and swishes his fingers into the mess, bringing them to his lips to taste. “You’re sweet.” He sounds pleasantly surprised.

“I’m…” Jongin has nothing to add, feeling self-conscious now that it was over. He watches Kyungsoo shakily slide off of his lap, shiny slick running down the insides of his thighs. He seems unbothered by it.

“Look,” Kyungsoo says, taking a few steps back, holding his hands out.

His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “What is it?” Jongin asks after a pause.

“I’m still walking just fine,” Kyungsoo says, spinning in a circle on one foot. He is still panting, but he gives Jongin a challenging look. A Nevidian’s stamina. “You gonna fix that?”

“You want to...do this again?” Jongin asks. His groin stirs, interest piqued.

“Yep.”

“With  _ me _ ?” he confirms.

Kyungsoo lets out a dramatic sigh. “Or I guess there’s always the chair…” he teases, crooking a finger for Jongin to come toward him.

“No, I- I want to. I volunteer,” Jongin rambles on, hurrying over as Kyungsoo lies back, legs spread. “The chair probably needs to be charged anyway.”

“A likely story.”

He flushes and bravely dips down into Kyungsoo’s neck to inhale his sweet scent, sighing happily as fingers comb through his hair.

“So explain to me,” Kyungsoo says softly. “How does your anatomy work, exactly? Is it like a tentacle or…”

“Not quite,” he says, biting his lower lip self consciously as he rears back a little. “I can shape it however I want. Most people...prefer a phallic shape. For penetration.”

“...And what about you?”

“It is pleasing to me either way.”

“What's the other way?”

The tentacle between his legs thickens, much wider than before as it hollows out on the end. It tingles, oversensitive from earlier, and Jongin twitches as it shifts. The look on Kyungsoo's face isn't disgust or horror. More...confusion than anything. Jongin reaches between them and gingerly grabs Kyungsoo's soft length, directing it toward the open end to demonstrate. Like slipping on a sleeve.

“I can fuck your tentacle thing?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding fascinated.

“...Well. Yes.”

Even after two orgasms, Kyungsoo quickly hardens in his palm. They both watch as he traces the rim of the tentacle with a glowing finger, pressing in and coating it with the slick coating, gasping as Jongin contracts around it. He nudges another in, and tries to scissor it wider. 

“Ow.”

“Oops,” Kyungsoo says, tucking the new finger away, “sorry.”

“I just came so it's...really sensitive right now…” Jongin mumbles. But he positions his hips and guides the tip of Kyungsoo's dick inside, slowly engulfing him all the way down to the base.

“This isn't fair,” Kyungsoo protests, watching where they are joined as Jongin lifts back off. It makes a squelching noise from the suction with each pull.

“What's not fair?” he asks nervously. Should he pull off? Has he gone too far?

“I can't see anything.”

“Do you...do you like it?”

Kyungsoo pouts his lips, “I would like it a whole lot more if I could see!”

“Is it...Is it  _ pleasurable _ for you?” Jongin clarifies.

“It feels like a mouth,” Kyungsoo says, reaching between them to squeeze the tentacle, feeling his hard shaft inside it. “It's very nice. How does this feel for you?”

Jongin shudders and tries to not collapse as he continues to move. “Intense,” he manages to hiss out.

Kyungsoo readjusts them to where Jongin is straddling one of his thighs, still able to move and swallow up his cock with each roll of his hips. It's more comfortable, and he's much more stable as Kyungsoo rolls onto his side. He reaches behind himself and pushes two fingers in, playing in the still wet mess.

“I- I…” Jongin trails off, watching the quick movements hungrily. His own fingers join Kyungsoo's, shoving in every time Kyungsoo’s fingers slip out before taking over entirely. His thighs are trembling. It’s just so much after nothing for so long, and- “ _ Oh Kyungsoo… _ ” he moans weakly, face going numb as he spasms erratically. Underneath him, Kyungsoo echoes his sounds as his body tenses up, hole twitching around Jongin’s fingers as warmth rushes through him.

Kyungsoo whimpers as Jongin finally pulls off with a loud, wet pop, complaining about oversensitivity and plucking Jongin’s fingers out as well before rolling onto his back. The glow surrounding him is even brighter now. He watches in fascination as Jongin reshapes to default, catching the glowing cum as it oozes back out and smearing it in a light streak up Jongin’s chest. He continues painting, the glimmering white contrasting beautifully against Jongin’s dusky pink skin. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this from me,” Kyungsoo says distractedly.

“I...I didn’t want to scare you.”

Kyungsoo raises an amused brow. “...Scare me?” he says, a corner of his lips quirking up.

“Or...disgust you,” Jongin corrects.

“Do I look at all disgusted right now?” Kyungsoo asks. His features are so soft, so relaxed and content.

“No,” Jongin admits happily.

He watches as Kyungsoo rolls to his feet and walk to the panel on the wall, thighs streaked with the pale pink of Jongin’s release from earlier. He shuts off the recorder and saunters back, pushing Jongin to lie down so he can examine his chest proudly. The white still glows hot on Jongin’s skin.

Kyungsoo licks his lips before flashing a smile. “Round...four?”

A tired chuckle escapes Jongin’s mouth and he claps a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes. “I don’t know if I  _ can _ .”

“Hmmm.”

He points to the chair weakly, still working on catching his breath. “You could...use that while I—”

“Watch?” Kyungsoo offers.

Jongin gulps, somehow still aroused by the image even now. “I was going to say recover…” he confesses. “But...watch works as well.”

Kyungsoo walks back to the new chair, springing the pink phallus with his fingertip, sending it swaying back and forth. “So how should I do it this time?” he asks.

Jongin forces himself upright and finds the remote for the contraption. “Just take a seat,” he says.


End file.
